<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>דראקו by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519809">דראקו</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>אלכסנדר-וורס [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, אנגסט, עברית | Hebrew, רומאנס</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>הקונספט של ספריית הדמי הושאל מ"ואז קרה דבר מה שסוורוס סנייפ לא יכול לדמיין" של מיס בלאקווה 12</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>אלכסנדר-וורס [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>דראקו</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>דראקו מאלפוי טיפס אל הגג, התייצב לצד הארובה ובחן את הרקיע. מוקדם יותר אותו בוקר ירד גשם קל, וכיוון שג'יני התלוננה כי היא שומעת קריאות של ציפור, החליט דראקו כי הגיע הזמן לבדוק את מצב העניינים. בשנה הקודמת קיננו זוג חסידות בפתח הארובה, וג'יני, שלא הייתה מסוגלת לפגוע בזבוב, הקריבה את השימוש באח לטובת הגוזלים הרכים. כמעט מדי יום נטלו היא ואלכס את המטאטא, וכשהם מקפידים לשמור מרחק מן האם המגוננת, צפו בחסידה המכרכרת סביב גוזליה. השנה, החליט דראקו, יקדים תרופה למכה ויטיל על הארובה לחש דוחה ציפורים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה לא עובד עלי," מלמלה ג'יני המנומנמת, פניה עדיין קבורים בשמיכות. "אתה יודע שהלחש לא מבריח את האוּגוּרים." נימה דקיקה של חשש התגנבה לקולה, אך כמו טיפה של דם בזרם הנהר, נבלע הפחד בין חיוכיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הזעיף את פניו. מוטב היה שלא לדבר על דברים כאלה. אי לכך טיפס כעת אל הגג, תיקן את מה שדרש תיקון ואז עמד וצפה ברקיע, מחפש אחר סימנים למזל רע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>העננים, שנפרדו לחוטי משי צמריריים, חשפו לוח של תכלת חלקה. הגשם, שירד קצת לפני זריחת השמש, רוקן אותם על הארץ והשאיר את היער ירוק ולח. בדל-ירח עדיין ריחף בפינת הרקיע העליונה, ומתחתיו שיחקו שלושה עורבים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו מאלפוי קימט את מצחו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הצוהר שהוביל לעליית הגג היה פתוח אף על פי שהקפיד לסגור אותו. אלכסנדר, שובב חסר-תקנה, אהב לטפס בסולם ודראקו חרד שמא יחליט לעשות זאת לבדו. הוא סגר את הצוהר, מאיר בשרביטו את עליית-הגג, וכשנכשל למצוא את אלכס (תודה למרלין) פטר את התקרית כהבזק של קסם אקראי. ההגנות סביב הבית היו כה טעונות שלעיתים השתחרר חלק מן הקסם לתוך האוויר העומד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו ירד בסולם, סגר אחריו את הדלת, ובשקט רב דרך על רצפת הלווחים של הבקתה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הבית היה שקט. מתוך חדר השינה התרוממו נשימותיה של ג'יני (היא התכרבלה בין השמיכות כמו מכרסם במחילתו, ורק זנבות התלתלים שלה הציצו החוצה, אדומים כמו זנבו של השועל בחורף). כמו ממרחק מה, נשמע קול טפיפותיו של אלכס, משחק או אולי זומם לצאת החוצה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו חש בעקבותיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מצא את אלכס יושב על המרפסת, מרכיב את הפאזל המוגלגי שרכשה עבורו ג'יני בביקורה האחרון בכפר. מן האריזה, ניבט אל דראקו אוסף חיות מצוירות: אריה, דב, ג'ירפה ופינגווינים ("זה אמור להיות פאזל של סרט מוגלגי", הסבירה ג'יני ולא פירטה). הם ניצבו דום על מקומם, מחייכים חיוך קפוא– קרים, מנותקים, לא-תבוניים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אבא, תראה-" זוג עיניים אפורות, עקשניות, ננעצו בשלו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אלכסנדר סיים להרכיב פינה נוספת מן הפאזל. דראקו ברך אותו על ההישג. הילד נדמה לגדול בכל יום שעבר. כמו לטאת דרקון: מצמיח כנפיים, קשקשים וטופרים - תיכף ישסע את הקליפה הדקה שהגנה עליו ויעוף לחופשי באנדרלמוסיה של שיער זהוב וידיים שהושטו לחקור, להפוך ולפרק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה לא רציונאלי," צחקה ג'יני, קוברת את פניה בעיקול צווארו. דראקו לא ידע כיצד לומר לה כי הוא אוהב את אלכסנדר ונוטר לו במידה שווה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא לא דמתה לפאנסי, שהתחנחנה אליו וצחקה ברשעות על הבנות האחרות. היא לא דמתה לגריינג'ר, שמלאה חלק ניכר מהפנטזיות שלו בגילאי ארבע-עשרה וחמש-עשרה (הוא דמיין את עצמו מצמיד אותה אל הקיר ומזיין אותה, מעמיד אותה על ברכיה ומכריח אותה למצוץ אותו. ממרחק הזמן, יכול דראקו לומר כי האלימות שמלאה את חייו באותם שנים מצאה פורקן בפנטזיות שלו על גריינג'ר. לקראת השנה השביעית, הייתה האלימות בחייו כה רבה, שעצם ההתבוננות בהרמיוני גריינג'ר מלאה אותו גועל).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בן כמעט שמונה-עשרה, נרדף על ידי חצי מעולם הקסמים ומבוקש על ידי המחצית האחרת, היו לדראקו מאלפוי דרישות מעטות מאוד: פת לחם, כר להניח עליו את ראשו, ומקום מסתור להעביר בו את הלילה. הוא הסכים לתביעות המסדר, הטיח קללות עוקץ במי שהעז לפלוש לקיתון האפל שהקצה לו פוטר, והתפלל לישות או לאלים שאפשרו לו לשרוד עד עכשיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בני מאלפוי מרגלים רק למען עצמם," נהג אבא לומר. ובינו לבין עצמו, החל דראקו מאלפוי לתהות מדוע פתחנו במלחמה הארורה אם אנחנו פועלים רק למען עצמנו. הוא היה בן שמונה-עשרה, כלוא בין אויבים ולגמרי לבדו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>או כמעט לגמרי לבדו, מסתבר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'ינוורה וויזלי עמדה מול דלת חדרו בבגדים לחים (היא גלגלה את שרווליה, אך מים הרטיבו את חולצתה, וריח של חומרי ניקוי נדף ממנה). דראקו פתח את הדלת, מצמץ ארוכות ואז שפשף את עיניו. "מה את רוצה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי הביטה בו בעייפות: "אמ, דמבלדור במטבח, מחפש אותך-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הנהן, צפה בוויזלי רועדת במורד המסדרון, ואז משתטחת על הקרקע הודות לקרש רופף. בין חריקות הפרקט, זמזום ההגנות ותנודות הפידליוס, יכול דראקו להישבע כי הוא שומע את האבנים שבקיר זעות בצחקוק חרישי. הוא חרק בשיניו וסגר אחריה את הדלת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>במטבח הוסיפה וויזלי לרעוד. דמבלדור, שלוש אצבעותיו הגרומות אוחזות בשביט ברפיון, כישף עבורה ספל תה ("עד מאי, אלבוס." סנייפ, מאחורי שורת מבחנות מבעבעות, הורה לדראקו להכפיל את כמות הנוזל. "אחרי זה השפעת השיקוי תיפסק. אני מצטער").</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי לגמה מהתה ברעש. ידיה התהדקו סביב ספל החרסינה, ועיניה, גדולות וכהות, סרקו את המטבח במבט לא-מרוצה. הוא זכר משהו בדבר ישיבת מסדר, ואת גערותיה של מולי, אך המילים חמקו מזיכרונו. כנראה לא היו חשובות מספיק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נע על מקומו באי-נוחות (באחוזה, באולם השיש הגדול, גערה בו אמא שלא להתפרץ פנימה כשהיא מנגנת. אבא הסתפק בהרמת גבה, ודראקו בן החמש עזב את המקום בראש חפוי. הדבר לא מנע ממנו להדביק את אוזנו לדלת ולהאזין לצלילים שבקעו מתוך האולם). גם כאן, הרגיש כמו עצם בגרון. גורם זר - לא רצוי. מאיים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מר מאלפוי," בירך אותו דמבלדור. "ברוך הבא! בבקשה, אם רק תואיל לתפוס לך כיסא, נוכל להתחיל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי, שעונה כנגד השיש, נראתה עייפה מתמיד. היא העיפה מבט תוהה בדמבלדור. שניהם נעו באי נוחות קלה כשהמנהל כישף לעצמו כורסה משובצת אבני אזמרגד. הרהיט, כמו דראקו עצמו, נראה כמי שנכפה על תפאורת החדר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש עוד משהו שאני יכולה לעשות בשבילכם?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דמבלדור חייך אליה בביטול, וכמו לאחר יד, כישף עבורה שמיכה חמה. "זה יהיה הכל, יקירתי. למה שלא תלכי לישון כמה שעות?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו העיף בה מבט אחרון כשהסתלקה מהמטבח. נדמה היה לו כי כתפיה רועדות בצחוק חרישי, אך דמבלדור מהר ללכוד את תשומת לבו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קרמבו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הניד בראשו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אם אין לך התנגדות," אמר דמבלדור כשהוא שולף קופסה של דברי מתיקה מבין קפלי חלוקו, "אני חושב שאקח אחד לעצמי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בבקשה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>המכשף הקשיש חייך. "מר מאלפוי." עיניו נצנצו כמו צמד חרמשי כסף. "אני מאמין... שיש לי הצעה בשבילך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הפרויקט שהטיל עליו דמבלדור היה המורכב ביותר שעמו התמודד מימיו. לפני המלחמה, העניקה לו פרופסור וקטור שיעורים פרטיים, ודראקו ניהל תכתובת ענפה עם כמה מגדולי המוחות בגנדלף האפור. אבא התייחס לעניין בספקנות ("מה לבן מאלפוי ולכשפומטיקה?"), אך נתן לדראקו את רשותו לעסוק "בתחביב הזה שלך. כל זמן שלא תפגר בציונים אחרי הבוצדמית מגריפינדור". המלחמה הפכה סדרי עולם, שינתה טעמים ונאמנויות. דראקו נתקל בהרמיוני גריינג'ר, יושבת על הספה ומעטרת קופסאות קטנות מנייר עיתון. היא הסמיקה כשראתה אותו, בלעה גוש של טינה והסבירה ש"זה מרגיע אותי. מזכיר לי את עצמי כשהייתי קטנה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשרכן מעל הטיוטות הראשונות של המבוך, לא היה בטוח במה הוא נזכר: שיעורי חשבון ראשונים באחוזת מאלפוי... שעות ארוכות של כשפומטיקה בהוגוורטס. הוא צפה בירח מבזיק מאחורי ההגנות והחליט לעבור למטבח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>שעון הקיר שבמבואה הכריז כי השעה היא שתיים לפנות בוקר. מאוחר מספיק. בקומות העליונות ישנו מרבית דיירי הבית והאחרים לא היו צפויים לחזור עד למחרת בבוקר. דראקו נכנס אל המטבח, מופתע למצוא את וויזלי יושבת אל הדלפק עם ספר מצהיב. היא הרימה אליו את עיניה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה יכול לשבת כאן," אמרה לבסוף.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו מצמץ. בתקופה אחרת וודאי היה זוקף את סנטרו בהתרסה (מיהי בכלל ג'ינוורה וויזלי שתהנהן לעברו באישור), אולם כאשר נכשל להגיב, משכה וויזלי בכתפיה ושבה לקרוא. דראקו התיישב בדממה. החדר היה שקט להחריד, ולחשי ההגנה זמזמו קלות בשולי תודעתו שעה שנפנה לבחון את התרשימים שסיפק לו דמבלדור.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"אתה מבקש ממני להתעסק בקסם אפל." שרטוט גס עיטר את הקלפים בדיו סגולה, שבלוני וכללי להחריד, כמו מאיץ בדראקו לרקום מבוך של שדים ורוחות מתוך הצללים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני מבקש ממך להציל חיים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הרים גבה. על פרק ידו עקצץ האות האפל - כמו אוושת הרוח על פני אגם חשוך. הוא עיין בתרשים משך דקות ארוכות. "אתה רוצה שאתכנן לך בית מטבחיים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"דראקו." המכשף לבן השיער הביט בו בשלווה ("אל תהיה איטי," נזפה פאנסי. התזכורת נדמתה לצרוב ממרחק השנים). הוא התלבט כיצד - </span>
  <em>
    <span>האם </span>
  </em>
  <span>- לומר כי איננו רוצח, ואז שאל את עצמו אם בכך יש טעם. ברגעים מסוימים, מצא את עצמו שוכב אפרקדן ותוהה שמא כל המילים ריקות ומאחורי כל הבעות הכאב שפגש מימיו אין אלא דקדנס. הוא הזכיר לעצמו כי זהו עניין של פרספקטיבה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"למען נרקיסה," הפציר דמבלדור. המכשף השני קלף בחינניות את כיפת השוקולד מעל הקרמבו שלו. נרקיסה מאלפוי המנוחה הייתה שווה למסדר עוף החול כקליפת השום. שניהם ידעו זאת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו התבונן בתכניות כעת. הוא עדיין לא היה בטוח כיצד יעמיד את המבנה על תלו, אך רבים מהמסדרונות החלו לקרום עור וגידים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא מכיר את כל הלחשים האלה," המהם כשהוא סוקר את התכניות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה בסדר, נערי." דמבלדור חייך בשלווה. "איך צורך שתכיר אותם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא אמר דבר. היה בכך כדי לרמוז כי דמבלדור שואל לדעתו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמ, יש לך כאן שגיאה." קולה החיוור של ג'ינוורה וויזלי נער אותו משרעפיו. מה לכל ה-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"תסלחי לי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש לך כאן שגיאה. הנה-" היא שלפה עט נוצה מתוך ידו "-ממש כאן." אוסף קווצות אדומות נפל על מצחה, והיא מהרה להסיט אותן ביד חיוורת. מבטיהם הצטלבו וכשצמצם את עיניו בכעס, נסוגה ג'יני לאחור. היא הייתה מבוהלת, מצא את עצמו חושב. רזה ומבוהלת. כמו איילה שנסה אל בין מלתעותיה של להקת זאבים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא טרח להקדיש לה מבט נוסף (הוא שמע דפים מרשרשים ואז כסא מוזח בעדינות. דראקו הניח שהסתלקה. לא היה לו זמן לילדות טיפשות). רק לאחר מכן, כששב והתבונן בדף, נוכח שצדקה. והפתרון שהציעה היה יצירתי להפליא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה את יודעת על מבוכים?" וויזלי, שהרימה את עיניה במבוכה, כרעה אותו רגע על ברכיה מול אמבט נחושת עתיק. כמו תמיד, עלה מבגדיה ניחוח עז של דטרגנט ותחת עיניה העצומות הסתמנו עיגולים כהים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קראתי את אוילר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ו...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי העבירה יד לחה בשיערה. "קנטור, ליסטינג... קצת כשפומטיקאים מוגלגים... איך שהם לא אומרים את זה. מה אתה רוצה, מאלפוי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא העיף מבט נוטף בוז בסמרטוט הנוטף שבידה. רק מפגרים, חשד דראקו, העסיקו מוח מבריק כשל וויזלי במירוק רצפות וחרסינות. ומפני שהשתייך לאישה – לא פחות. אם חונך לתעב את הוויזלים מפני שהיו קולניים, עניים ורדיקליים, הרי כעת נוכח שהוא מתעב אותם מסיבות שונות לחלוטין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי השיבה לו מבט עקום.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"קומי," שמע את עצמו אומר ביובש. הוא נטל את הסמרטוט מידה והשליך אותו בגועל. "אני צריך אותך לדברים חשובים יותר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מישהו צריך לנקות-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא גלגל את עיניו. הבית היה ריק. כרגיל. איש לא הבחין בו מגניב אותה במסדרונות (היא לא התנגדה כשסימן לה לבוא בעקבותיו, ולא התנגדה כשהוביל אותה בין הקמרונות האפלוליים. אך היא הייתה קטנה כל כך ועייפה כל כך למראה. לרגע, שאל את עצמו האם יבחין בהתנגדות מצידה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"שבי כאן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניה, גדולות וערניות, ננעצו בו במבט זהיר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הושיט לה את המשפט שאותו עמל לנסח במהלך השעה האחרונה. "זאת בחינה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את מעדיפה לנקות שירותים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סומק צבע את לחייה. "סתום, מאלפוי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אם את רוצה לקרצף רצפות משך שארית חייך - אני לא אעצור בעדך. תעשי את הכשפומטיקה, וויזלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רבע שעה לאחר מכן, החזירה לו וויזלי את הגוויל. דראקו הרים גבה. החישובים היו מדויקים. כולם עד האחרון שבהם. "אני אודיע לדמבלדור שימצא גמדון בית חדש."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא יכולה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אל תדברי שטויות." הוא שמט את גיליון הקלף על המכתבה המוכתמת. "אין שום סיבה שתבזבזי את זמנך ב-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני לא יכולה לעבוד איתך, או בשבילך, או-" וויזלי לחלחה את שפתיה בעצבנות. אני בכלל לא יודעת עבור מי אתה עובד, רחפו המילים ביניהם. "ההורים שלי לא ירשו לי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני אדבר עם דמבלדור."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא התכנסה בעצמה. "הם לא יסכימו. זה לא רעיון טוב."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הם לא צריכים לדעת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מאז עמד על דעתו (והוא עשה זאת בגיל צעיר למדי), נוכח דראקו בצדקתו של מקיאוולי: עדיף פחד על אהבה. מילים היו יפות לכל שעה – אך לרוב, רחוקות מלהביא תועלת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי, לעומתו, הייתה ענייה, בורה עד כאב לגבי העולם שבחוץ ותלויה בבני משפחתה. מצב עניינים עגום, ללא כל ספק. כל הצדדים ירוויחו אם יעסיק אותה. היה זה הדבר הנכון לעשות. הבית היה נקי דיו גם כך.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>תומכות העץ הישנות רטנו במענה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא זכר את אצבעותיה, אדומות ומיובלות סביב הגוויל המוכתם (דראקו מצא שהזיכרון מציק לו), ואת הדרך שבה צנח שיערה האסוף על גבה, כאילו הייתה עייפה מכדי לפזר אותו. ג'ינוורה וויזלי הייתה מעניינת. זמנה התבזבז.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>המחשבה חגה בראשו כמו זבוב עקשן. מה לו ולנאומי ההבל של דמבלדור? מה לו ולוויזלי? המכשף הסנילי החביא סכינים מטאפוריות בשרוולי גלימתו, והסמרטוטרית הג'ינג'ית; את כישוריה, האינטלקט שלה, את עצם קיומה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>("מדוע את חולה, הנסיכה לנור?" שאל הליצן. "אני חולה מפני שאינני יכולה לראות את הירח.") דראקו צבט את גשר אפו. המוגלגים טמאו את הקסם הפראי, כבשו אותו בעפר ובטון, זיהמו את האוויר בעשן וערפיח. "אנחנו נאבקים למען מטרה נעלה," סיכם אבא ביובש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו אסף את כרכי העור המצהיבים לחיקו. בחוץ הבהב בדל ירח בשמי הלילה: המחשבה כי אולי הם נאבקים לחינם דמתה לכאב שיניים טורדני. הוא חשב על נאומים מנומסים מעל גביעי שמפניה והרגיש, יותר מתמיד, מרוקן מכוחות. אינטלקטואל זקן, יושב ונוטר טינה לכל הנשים הצעירות שסירבו לפשק רגליים ("ולכן האישה היא מפלצת", והאחר הוא דמות הכאב האישי שלך).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מחר. הוא יראה לכך מחר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זאת מלכודת." וויזלי הניחה את התרשימים. היא ישבה בכורסה ישנה במרכז החדר, רגליה משוכלות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את לא מופתעת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הרימה את עיניה. "אני מכירה את דמבלדור." מוקדם יותר חלטה לעצמה ספל תה חם, אך מגירת מטבח שנותרה פתוחה גרמה לו להחליק מבין ידיה. כעת שפשפה אותן זו בזו, כאילו היה לה קר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הייתה זו הצהרה מפתיעה. הוא לא היה בטוח כיצד להגיב. פוטר, בשעתו, הכריז על עצמו כ"נאמן לדמבלדור באש ובמים". דראקו הוטרד מעט למצוא את וויזלי מפוכחת יותר; מסונוורת פחות (מצד שני: איש לא השגיח בה. היה לה כל הזמן שבעולם לגדול פרא כמו עשב שוטה). הוא החליט שלא לומר מילה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני צריך מישהו שיעבור על החישובים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הנהנה. "אני יכולה לעשות את זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואם יש לך הצעות..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן, כמובן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>העניינים התנהלו בזהירות בימים הבאים. וויזלי אספה אליה את הקלפים בידיים חיוורות והתחבאה מאחוריהם משך זמן רב. כשהציץ בה מפעם לפעם מצא כי עיניה נוצצות בריכוז וזוויות פיה מעוקלות קמעה כלפי מעלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>נדמה היה לו כי היא נהנית מעצם הפעולה. כתב ידה (מעוגל, כשל נערת בית ספר), פלש לתחומי השרטוט, סימן חצים, תרשימים וספרות קסומות, מטייל בין משיחות הקולמוס בנחרצות לא אופיינית. נדרשו לו כמעט שבועיים להבחין כי משהו השתנה בה, ויום נוסף לאמוד על טיב השינוי: היא החלה לפזר את שיערה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כמעט שלוש שנים לפני כן, הפשיט אותה זאביני במבטיו (הם עמדו לרדת מההוגוורטס אקספרס, וּוויזלי חלפה במסדרון הרכבת כששיערה מתנחשל בענן ארגמני). דראקו הכריז שלעולם לא יגע בבוגדת בדם מטונפת, והפסיק להקשיב לבלייז. הוא לא חשב על כך מאז. היא הייתה קטנה מאוד, מסוגרת מאוד ודראקו תמיד העדיף בנות שנחנו ברוח קרב (שותפות שוות-מעמד, ולא בובות פורצלן חלולות עיניים. זאביני היה דוחה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היה זה חודש שקט יחסית. פוטר הגיח פעמיים לכל היותר: הוא הביט בדראקו ממרומי צדקנותו הגריפינדורית, ומיד מיהר להשתיק את טרוניותיו של רון וויזלי ("אני בטוח שהוא עושה דברים חשובים", "אם דמבלדור סומך עליו, גם אני סומך עליו"). דראקו ראה אותו מביא לוויזלית צרור פרחים רמוס ולאחר מכן סיכת פלסטיק של חתול מוגלגי. היא הצמידה אותו לתיק המסמורטט שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בערב, התחמקו היא ופוטר לחדרו הנטוש של לופין (שם וודאי עשו דברים שהשתיקה יפה להם. לשם כך נבראו חדרים נטושים). דראקו חשב על וויזלי - איבריה הקטנים מפוזרים על המיטה כמו אוסף עצמות-ציפור - ונאבק בגוש שנתקע בגרונו. הוא לא היה בטוח האם הוא מתעב את פוטר, או אובססיבי פתאום לעור החרסינה ותלתלי הארגמן של הג'ינג'ית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשנפגשו מאוחר יותר נעץ בה דראקו מבט קפוא, הורה לה לבצע את החישובים שלה בשקט, ושקע בענייניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>חברי הטריו עזבו את גרימולד 12 יומיים לאחר מכן, משאירים מאחוריהם דממה חדה וג'יני וויזלי שותקת מתמיד. חרף רצונו הבחין דראקו כי שוב אספה את שיערה, וכשראה את אצבעותיה חוזרות שוב ושוב לאותו מקום (כתם שכמעט התפוגג מתחת לתנוך אוזנה הימנית) חשק את לסתו בכח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הפרחים שהביא פוטר כמשו תוך ימים ספורים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרתי לך להתעסק בחישובים." דראקו צבט את גשר אפו. הוא ניסה לעשות סדר בתרשימים שהגישה לו, אך ללא הצלחה יתירה. "מה לעזאזל עשית כאן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מולו, אזרה וויזלי את סבלנותה. "ניסיתי להגיד לך-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואני אמרתי לך לעשות את העבודה שלך ולהשאיר את החלק המסובך </span>
  <em>
    <span>לי</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>פניה נצבעו באדום עז. משך רגע ארוך, נדמתה וויזלי להסס בין כעס לעלבון, ולבסוף פסחה על שני הסעיפים. "הלחש שכתבת לא יתמוך גם בתקרה וגם בקסם האיפול שמתחת. הוא לא חזק מספיק. צריך פונקציה שתיקח בחשבון את כל המשתנים-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואת מבינה גדולה בקסם אפל, נכון וויזלי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא, אבל אני מבינה גדולה בבתים מתפרקים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא פטר את הדברים ברטינה של רוגז. פעם וודאי היה אומר משהו על הקשר בין בתים מתפרקים לכספות ריקות, אך המלחמה ומרחק הזמן נטרלו את התשוקה הלא-רציונאלית להקדים תרופה למכה. דראקו נאנח. הוא חלק לעצמו טפיחה על השכם והתעלם מוויזלי. האחרונה יצאה מהחדר, לא לפני שהניחה את עבודתה בערימה קטנה ועצובה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא לא הגיעה למחרת, וגם לא בערב שלאחר מכן. הוא ראה אותה נאבקת בוילון שורץ פיוניות ומאוחר יותר, רוכנת – אדומת פנים ועיניים – מעל סיר מרק מהביל (האדים הסוו את הדמעות שזלגו על לחייה ודראקו תהה האם הוא היחיד שמבחין בה, נצורה כסוד כמוס בבית הענקי). המחשבה הייתה מקוממת ודראקו, מרוגז, התיישב לערוך מחדש את החישובים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא זכר את אמא, עיניה קמוטות בזעף, מנגנת שוב ושוב חלקים מ"אונדין". אצבעותיה טופפו על הפסנתר כמו גשם המטפחות של נבוקוב, ורק כשהתרצתה לבסוף, נזכרה בקיומו (היא הופיעה בכינוסים משפחתיים ובמסיבות בהן ראה לוציוס לנכון להציג אותה לראווה. אבא כינה אותה "האלילה שלי", קנה לה פסנתר משובח ואת כל המותרות שרק יכלה לחשוק בהם, אך משך עיקר הזמן, היה מרוצה לעזוב אותה לנפשה במחשבה שהיא משעשעת את עצמה כדרכן של "כל הנשים הקטנות").</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשחלם מדי פעם על חורשות האלונים של אלביון, הופיעו בחלומו של דראקו נשים זהובות שיער ותכולות עיניים (הוא סיפר על כך לפאנסי, אך היא חייכה אליו בסבלנות ואמרה משהו על חלומות ותת-מודע. ובכן- הוא הניח כי עדיף </span>
  <em>
    <span>זה</span>
  </em>
  <span> על קריאה בעלי-תה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נשך את קצהו של עט הנוצה וביצע את החישוב פעם נוספת. המספרים לא טעו. ופירושו של דבר- שהוויזלית צדקה. הוא סינן קללה חרישית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וויזלי-" דראקו הקיש בדלת. גורת הסמורים חלקה חדר אורחים בקומה השנייה (נדמה היה לו כי שותפתה היא הרייבנקלואית המשוגעת, אך הבית היה נטוש מרבית השבוע ודראקו היה רחוק מלהתעניין בחיי החברה של הג'ינג'ית). "וויזלי, אני צריך לדבר איתך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אין קול ואין עונה. הוא גלגל את עיניו. השעה אמנם הייתה מאוחרת, אך וויזלי בחרה להתגורר במרכז הבית ומוטב היה לשניהם שלא להיראות יחד. "וויזלי-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>צעדים עמומים נשמעו מכיוון הדלת. מפתח ישן החריק במנעול ועיניה של וויזלי, חומות ועייפות, ניבטו אליו בדממה. מתחת לזרועה, הבחין, נתחב כרך מרופט של "מנספילד פארק".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הביט בה משך מספר שניות, אחר בקש את רשותה להיכנס. וויזלי ניאותה בדממה. היא סגרה מאחוריו את הדלת, ואז פנתה להתיישב על המיטה בשיכול רגליים. מבטו של דראקו התעכב על הקווצות שברחו מגומיית הבד שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"עברתי שוב על החישובים," אמר בשקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וגילית שצדקתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן- כן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניה של וויזלי ננעצו בו בהבעה קרירה. דראקו נע על מקומו באי נוחות. הוא חיפש אחר חצי חיוך, הבהוב של הכרה מאחורי מסך הענבר, אלא שדבר לא השתנה. פניה נותרו חפים מרגש ואצבעותיה, דקות ולבנות, מוללו ברפיון את שולי חולצתה.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>הוא שילב את זרועותיו מאחורי גבו. "אני מניח שתרצי לעבור שוב על האלגוריתמים בזמן שאני אנסה לחפש לחש אחר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא. אני אוותר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ממ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא ניקתה את גרונה. "יש לי דברים אחרים לעשות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"להתכונן לקריירה של גמדון בית?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא מצמצה. עיניה, כך הופתע לגלות, היו לחות מדמעות. "אני חושבת שכדאי שתלך עכשיו-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וויז- ג'יני-" דראקו הכריח את עצמו לספור עד חמש. "אני מבין שנפגעת, אבל הגיע הזמן שתפסיקי להתנהג כמו ילדה קטנה-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-אני לא מתכוונת לעשות את החישובים שלך יותר. תמצא לעצמך גמדון בית חדש, מאלפוי. אני סיימתי." ובזאת קמה וויזלי על רגליה ופתחה את הדלת בהתרסה שקטה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לרגע, בער בו הדחף לענות לה (משהו חד ומצליף), אך וויזלי הייתה חופשייה לעשות כרצונה. הוא משך בכתפיו. עתודות הסבלנות של דראקו נועדו לדברים חשובים יותר. הוא לא התכוון להתווכח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בימים הבאים ניסה דראקו לעמוד על טיב הטעות. התקרה אכן לא החזיקה את לחש הערפול והפונקציה צריכה הייתה להכיל שני משתנים חדשים. הוא רטן ופנה לבחון שוב את ערמת הקלפים של הוויזלית. הוא נעץ אותם לתוך הקיר בזה אחר זה (גברת בלק, המכשפה האיומה, הוסיפה לצרוח שעה שקילף ממנה את לחש ההדבקה ושרף אותה בעליית הגג. לא עוד טרוניות שיפריעו לו לעבוד – אבני הקיר נדמו מאחורי הוילונות הסגורים).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>תרשימיה של וויזלי דמו לפסיפס. ארבעה גיליונות לאורך, חמישה לרוחב - תמונה גדולה שיש לפענח מתוך משפטים בודדים. הוא נשף בתסכול, פסע אחורנית וניסה לעקוב אחרי הכשפומטיקה. לבסוף נאנח, טרק את דלת חדרו והועיד פעמיו למטבח. בחדר הענקי שפשפה וויזלי את קדרות הכסף שנותרו (הודות לנוכל העלוב ההוא, פלטשר, הופשט בית בלק ממרבית חפצי הערך שלו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני הוסיפה להיראות מעוררת רחמים בעודה רוכנת מעל הקדרות. סומק של מאמץ הכתים את לחייה, ופיה נחשק לקו דק של רוגז.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ובכן, הגיע הזמן שתפתח ניצנים של עמוד שדרה. היא תצטרך ללמוד לרסן את עצמה, כמובן. אבל מוטב פרפר בכלוב זכוכית אקדמי מאשר... (דראקו שקל את האפשרויות), שפחת ניקיון, או השד יודע מה. אשתו הקטנה של פוטר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא התיישב מול תנור העצים ושב לבחון את הקלפים. כתב ידה של וויזלי היה עגול וחייכני. המחשבה כי הוא מסתיר מאחוריו רעיונות מורכבים נדמתה כסוג של רמאות. ובכן, מאלפוי. החיים היו מורכבים והעולם אכזר. הגיע הזמן שישלים עם מציאות קיומה המורכבת של ג'ינוורה וויזלי ויעבור הלאה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קול חבטה, מלווה באנקת זעם כבוש, גרמו לו לקפוץ על רגליו. כמסתבר, החליקה הקדרה הגדולה יותר מבין זרועותיה של וויזלי ופגעה במרצפות. דראקו נאנח, הרים את הקדירה ופנה לבחון את הנזק. כסף, אפילו בשילוב פלטינה, היה רך ופגיע במיוחד. הוא לא הופתע להבחין בחבלה קהה, כמו שטף דם פנימי, שעיקמה את הדופן המעוגלת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה פשוט..." קולה של וויזלי, דק וחיוור, הסיח את תשומת לבו. "היא פשוט החליקה לי מהיד."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הרים את עיניו. מולו, רעדו כתפיה של וויזלי בבכי חרישי. מרלין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הקדרה הזו כבדה מדי בשבילך," מצא את עצמו פוסק. "אני לא יודע מי האידיוט שנתן לך לנקות אותה-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"א-אתה קורא לפ-פרופסור סנייפ אידיוט?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו ניקה את גרונו. הוא סימן כי בדעתו ליטול את זרועה, ואז הוביל אותה לכיור ושטף את ידיה. משך רגע ארוך, לא ניתן היה לשמוע אלא את פכפוך המים בצינורות. פניה של וויזלי, מוצלים מאחורי מסך כבד של תלתלים, נדמו להתרכך, והנשיפות הזעירות שככו. לרגע, חשב שתיכף תשען נגדו (הוא יעביר יד בשיערה. או יאמר לה ללכת לעזאזל. גם זו הייתה אפשרות. וכנראה הגיונית יותר), אך וויזלי, שמשך שניות ארוכות עמדה על מקומה ברפיון, הזדקפה, והדפה אותו בניד זעיר של כתפיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אם תוכל להעביר לי את הקדירה-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הופתע למצוא את עצמו מביט בה בקור. "את לא מנקה עכשיו שום קדרות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרתי לך שאני לא מתכוונת לעשות בשבילך את החישובים-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא חשק את שיניו. "אני לא צריך אותך לחישובים, אני צריך אותך ללחש המחורבן. קומי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נדה בראשה. "אתה לא יכול לבקש ממני עזרה רק בגלל... רק בגלל שפתאום לא הסתדרת עם משהו או כי גילית איזה טעות או-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וויזלי, אני מתכוון להגיד את זה בדיוק פעם אחת, אז כדאי שתשתקי ותקשיבי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הביטה בו בדממה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"עשיתי טעות. לא הייתי צריך לזלזל בך. עכשיו שבי ותסבירי לי מה לעזאזל כתבת כאן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם ישבו זה לצד זה במטבח האפלולי. ג'יני אחזה בספל תה מהביל ולעסה את קצת את העט המסוכר שלה (חלונות הראווה בדובשנרייה נופצו חודשים אחדים קודם לכן. משרד הקסמים האשים את המחתרת האירית, אך כולם ידעו את האמת).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואם ננסה לגשת לזה מכאן?" היא הצביעה עם קצה העט, "הנה- ככה-" היא החליפה את המשתנים אלו באלו ומתחה חצים. עיניו של דראקו התעכבו על צווארה הלבן כשרכנה לפנים. הוא מצמץ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הכיוון שניסחה וויזלי היה מופשט ברובו, ועם זאת הגיוני. "ואיך את מתכוונת לתמוך בקיר הנגדי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני נשכה את שפתיה. היסוס. דראקו קטף את העט מבין אצבעותיה וניסה להעביר את הרעיונות שהעלתה אל הדף. היא הייתה יצירתית, ללא כל ספק - אבל חסרת ניסיון. ערב קודם לכן ניסה להדגים לה למה הוא מתכוון במילה </span>
  <em>
    <span>מעשי</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את לא יכולה פשוט לצפות שזה יתפוס בלי אחיזה ממשית בקרקע. זה לא רק הכשפומטיקה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא תלתה בו מבט שואל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נאנח, תפס בספל התה הריק שלה (זכוכית. תשעה סנטימטרים לאורך, ארבעה לרוחב ולעומק) וכיווץ אותו לקובייה מסותתת. "כשפומטיקה לא תספיק לך, וויזלי. הנה, תנסי-" הוא הושיט לה את כף הכסף שבקצה השולחן. אחרי מספר ניסיונות הביטה וויזלי בעצם הברזל בהבעה חמורה. "אם אין לך שום תמיכה מעשית האלגוריתם שלך לא שווה שום דבר. את צריכה להתחשב בחומר שממנו את בונה את העצמים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אז אני צריכה להתחשב בברזל?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא כמעט נאנח. "לא, וויזלי. את צריכה להתחשב בקסם אפל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>משהו – בארשת החמורה של פניה, אולי באצבעותיה המשוכלות לצורת צריח – בישר לו כי יש דברים בגו. "לא כולנו מבינים באמנויות השחורות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אה. "זאת לא פריבילגיה, וויזלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נראתה מופתעת, אך הנהנה ללא קול. "לא חשבתי שתגיד את זה." ג'יני בלעה את רוקה. "אני מצטערת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ובכן, דראקו לא חשב שתהיה הגונה, או – לצורך העניין – כנה מספיק על מנת להתנצל. הוא ניקה את גרונו. "למרבה המזל, החדר היחיד שמנדנגוס פלטשר לא הצליח לרוקן הוא הספרייה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי הביטה בו בפקפוק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חכי ותראי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עשר דקות לאחר מכן, עמוק מתחת לבית, פתח דראקו דלת עץ חורקת מרוב יושן. הדלת, כמו השתיים שלצידה, הובילו לחדר משרתים טחוב. צעד או שניים מאחוריו, מחתה וויזלי את האבק שצנח כמו הינומה חגיגית על שיערה ופניה. היא הביטה בו בבלבול, אך דראקו סימן לה להחריש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בחדר ניצבו מיטה צרה, מכתבה וארון. דראקו פתח את הארון, מאבק קלות את הראי הצר מצידה הפנימי של הדלת. כן – בדיוק כמו באחוזת המשפחה בהמפשייר. מאחוריו, נפער פיה של וויזלי לעיגול זעיר של תדהמה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ג'ינוורה וויזלי," אמר דראקו כשהוא מרים קלות את שרביטו. "תכירי את איסלה אורסולה בלק. איסלה- ג'ינוורה וויזלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מן הראי נשקפה אליהם דמותה של ספק נערה-ספק אישה, פניה – קטנים ומחודדים – מוארים על ידי נר בודד. שמלתה, בגוון חיוור של תכלת, חבקה את גופה הצנום ברפיון, ומחלפותיה, זהובות-כסופות, היו אסופות בתסרוקת מחוכמת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כבוד הלורד," היא קדה קצרות בפני דראקו. "עלמתי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני השיבה בקידה מגושמת, אולם רגע לאחר מכן חבקה את זרועותיה, כאילו היה לה קר. דראקו נד בראשו בידענות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"תכניסי אותנו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>איסלה הנהנה והושיטה יד חיוורת לעבר פני השטח של הראי. מה שעד לאותו רגע נדמה כמשטח זכוכית חלק נפתח כלפי פנים, לעבר פרוזדור אבן חשוך.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"היא באמת שם, בתוך הראי?" פלטה וויזלי ברגע שסגר את הדלת מאחוריהם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הרים גבה. "זו הטענה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נראתה סקרנית, אולם שפתה התחתונה הייתה לכודה בין שפתיה, כאילו עצרה את עצמה מלשאול. הוא החליט לחלוק את המידע מרצונו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איסלה בלק הייתה אחותו הצעירה של פיניאס נייגלוס. אם אי פעם בקרת בחדר המנהל, וודאי הזדמן לך לפגוש אותו. האגדה מספרת שאיסלה התאהבה במוגל." דראקו השתתק משך רגע ארוך. "פיניאס לא אהב את הרעיון."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי לכסנה אליו מבט. היה המשך. כמובן (הוא לא חשב שתאהב אותו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"איסלה והמוגל ברחו כדי להתחתן. פיניאס גילה את התכנית. הוא הרג את המוגל, וכלא את איסלה בתוך הראי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה נורא!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הסיר את קסם האיפול מעל דלתות הספרייה העצומות. "בנות בלק לא מתחתנות עם מוגלגים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וזה כל מה שיש לך להגיד?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הביט בה ברוגז. מה ציפתה שיגיד? 'איסלה ידעה במה היא מסתכנת'? 'בלק היה עשיר כמו מידאס ואכזרי כשם שהיה עשיר'? הכל נכון, ולא רלוונטי בעליל. "אלה החיים, וויזלי. תפסיקי להיות נאיבית."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא שיכלה את זרועותיה, כאילו רצתה לענות לו וכבשה את המילים. דראקו גלגל את עיניו. הוא הקיש על המנעול, מאזין לבריח מחליק ממקומו, וצפה בדלתות נפתחות לקדם את פניו. לפניהם, מוגנת על ידי עשרות לחשי שימור והגנה, השתרעה הספרייה האמיתית של בית בלק – השריד האחרון לתפארתו של בית בלק המכובד ועתיק היומין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אי שם, היה דראקו בטוח, נשבר לב האבן של סב סבו לרסיסים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>במהלך השבועות שחלפו החלה וויזלי משחררת אט-אט את חרצובות לשונה. היא עדיין נדמתה לחוש שלא בנוח (העידו על כך ישיבתה המתוחה ואיבריה המכונסים), אך דראקו החל להתרשם כי היא מאמינה שלא יבטל את דבריה ולכן – מעזה להשמיע את קולה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"החדר הזה עושה לי צמרמורת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו המהם.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא התפלא לראות את וויזלי יורדת אל בטן הספרייה כשהיא מתחבאת בסוודר עבה, ממצמצת מעליה עייפות פתאומית או מנסה להתגבר על כאב ראש זוחל. החדר – כמו הבעלים שגוננו עליו דור אחר דור – נטה לשמור את סודותיו לעצמו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אולי אפשר להוציא מכאן את הכרכים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את יכולה לנסות. אם את חושבת שתוכלי להסתדר בלי כבד ולבלב."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נשפה בתסכול אך לא אמרה דבר. למחרת מצא דראקו תמונה של הוויזלים במסגרת פליז, עט שקישוט משונץ משתלשל מקצהו ופנקס קטן, מוגלגי למראה, מונחים על אחד משולחנות הקריאה. הוא גלגל את עיניו, כבש את החיוך שנתלה מזווית פיו, והתיישב לקרוא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי, שהצטרפה אליו מאוחר יותר, הייתה מרוצה להיווכח כי השאיר את החפצים על מקומם. היא התיישבה בכורסה שניכסה לעצמה, וללא אומר ודברים, נטלה את הספר שבקריאתו עסקה אותו יום.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו מצא את עצמו מביט בה מזווית העין. היא שבה לפזר את שיערה, והנרות המרחפים התיזו ממנו ניצוצות של אש. על אף הקסם האפל שטוו סביבה הספרים, מצא דראקו כי היא יפה להפליא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(וזו הייתה מחשבה מסוכנת להפליא. דראקו התאמץ לנעול אותה בפינה חשוכה של מוחו; כמו אסיר עולם באזקאבן).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הבית היה שחור וריק וקודר: לא חום ולא אור הסתננו לתוך האבנים הזקנות. לא היה זה מפתיע כי וויזלי נמקה בין כתליו. דראקו מצא את עצמו מתעורר בשעות לא שעות, הוזה את רשרוש כלי הכסף בטרקלין, וג'יני עדיין נכתשה לאבק תחת משקל הדרקון. "היחסים שאתה מקיים עם ההיסטוריה האישית שלך..." הרהר לוציוס, "לעולם יישארו מורכבים ובלתי-פתירים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אבא תעב את בית בלק, תעב את דודה בלטריקס ותעב כל דבר הנוגע למשפחתה של אשתו פרט להון העתק שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יום אחד תבין," אמר וליטף את גרונו (מחווה מאיימת, חשב דראקו הילד, אך לוציוס מאלפוי, כמסתבר, הגה בלולאת החנק של מוסד הנישואין).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>האפשרות שמא הוא מתחיל להבין, הפחידה את דראקו עד עמקי נשמתו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בסוף נובמבר הסלימו הקרבות באופן זמני וקהל גדול של קוסמים מצא מקלט בין כותלי גרימולד 12. העוינות, שעד כה באה לידי ביטוי ביחסם הקריר של חברי המסדר, קנתה לה מושב של קבע. ממבטים קפואים ולחישות מהוסות, עד לעיניים שננעצו בהאשמה גלויה (מכולם הייתה זו דווקא פאטיל שהעבירה בו תחושה עזה של אי נוחות – הם מצאו את אחותה התאומה חודשים ספורים קודם לכן, גופתה הקטנה מוטלת על המדרכה בסמטת דיאגון. יומיים לאחר מכן גילו את גם את בן-זוגה, בוטס, זרוק קילומטרים בודדים מאחוזת מאלפוי – המבט שננעץ בדראקו לא השתמע לשתי פנים).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כתוצאה מגל הפליטים, החלו אנשים לפקוד את הטרקלין כמעט בכל שעות היממה; המטבח תפקד במתכונת של כיסאות מתחלפים, וּוויזלי נעלמה מאחורי הררים של סירים ומחבתות בכל ערב (כשנכשלה להופיע בספרייה, תלתה בו מבט מתנצל – לילה קודם לכן מצא אותה שרועה על הספה בטרקלין. עיניה החומות היו עצומות ומטלית ממסורטטת עדיין כלואה בין אצבעותיה – לא נותר לו אלא להיאנח ברפיון ולהמשיך הלאה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בין הסועדים, הרגיש דראקו כמי שנחנק באווירה המשולהבת. הוא החליט לוותר על הסעודה בחברותא ועשה את דרכו במורד המדרגות.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>איסלה בירכה אותו בניד ראש קצר (פרט לוויזלי, הייתה איסלה הדיירת היחידה שחייכה אליו בנימוס), ולאחר מכן הניחה לו לפסוע דרך הראי. הוא נאנח עמוקות כשדלתות הספרייה נסגרו מאחוריו. בהשוואה לצפיפות ששררה בקומות העליונות, נדמתה הספרייה העתיקה גדולה וריקה להחריד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו התיישב אל מול המכתבה והחל לאכול בשקט. משועמם, משך אליו את הרישום האחרון שעליו עבדה וויזלי. היה זה רק לפני... יומיים? שלושה? הזמן בגרימולד 12 נדמה לעיתים לעמוד מלכת. הוא דחף לפיו את פשטידת הקישואים הדקה, ולעס בחוסר חשק. הדבר האחרון שציפה לשמוע היו פסיעות רגליים מאחוריו. כשהסתובב, גילה את וויזלי עומדת בפתח הספרייה, אוחזת בצלחת מלאה במחית תפוחי אדמה. הוא הנמיך את שרביטו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"היי," אמרה בשקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מבטיהם הצטלבו. "היי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני פסעה פנימה, התיישבה על הכורסא שנכסה לעצמה ואיזנה את הצלחת על ברכיה. היא הסיטה את שיערה הפזור אל מאחורי אוזנה והרימה אליו עיניים בהססנות. הוא התכוון לשאול אותה מדוע אינה מגישה אוכל בקומה העליונה, אך וויזלי נידבה את המידע בעצמה: "הרמ כאן-" קולה נשמע נבוך, "וגם, אמ, הקערה של האפונה נשברה, אז אמא שלחה אותי לנוח..." – תחושה פנימית רמזה לו שקערת האפונה לא נשברה מעצמה. הוא כבש חיוך. וויזלי הסמיקה במבוכה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עם זאת, היא אכן נראתה עייפה להחריד. בפעמים הבודדות שהזדמן לו לצפות בה מחוץ לכותלי הספרייה תמיד גילה אותה מול הכיור או מעל לשיש, חותכת בצלים, מקלפת קערת תפוחי אדמה או מערבבת סיר מרק מהביל. היא העיפה בו מבט עייף כשמזגה לו קערה, ועיניו של דראקו התעכבו על היד הקטנה שלחצה את כתפה בכאב. מדי פעם נדד מבטה אל עבר ההמולה בטרקלין, אך עיניה, עייפות וכבויות, חזרו עד מהרה להשגיח על הסיר המבעבע.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ראיתי אותך יורד למטה," קטעה את הרהוריו. "חשבתי שאולי אני אוכל..." היא נעצרה בהיסוס, "פשוט להיות כאן בינתיים."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>דראקו פרס פיסת פשטידה נוספת. הייתה זו דרכה הגמלונית של וויזלי לרמוז לו כי הוא זקוק לחברה. הוא התפתה לשאול אותה מפורשות, אך וויזלי המשיכה לאכול בדממה, ודראקו החליט לחזור לאכול ולעבור על חישוביה לסירוגין. כשסיים, הניח לעצמו להעמיד פנים כי הוא מתרכז באוכל, ולא במניעיה הנסתרים של וויזלי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גריינג'ר נוכחת, חשב. האם פשר העובדה שגם פוטר והאנאלפבית הג'ינג'י בטרקלין? הוא הביט בוויזלי, משחקת בסכו"ם המשחיר – ותהה בדכדוך האם יש קשר בין העובדה שהיא נמצאת בספריה לכך שפוטר נמצא למעלה, בטרקלין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הו, מרלין. על מה הוא מבזבז את זמנו (הרהורים על בחורה, למען השם). פוטר היה אידיוט סנטימנטלי; אפילו דמבלדור ידע שהמסדר חלש מכדי לנצח בעימות גלוי. "אנחנו ננצח כי המטרה שלנו צודקת" – אילו שטויות ארורות. בדו-קרב ניצח הדואליסט הטוב יותר, לא הצודק יותר. אג'נדות כמו "צדק", "שוויון" ו"הקרבה" היו יפות לימי שלום, לא לכיבוש יעדים אסטרטגיים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ולדראקו לא היו אידיאלים נעלים להציע לוויזלי – רק פרגמטיזם מריר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נאנח, שוקל האם לסיים את הפשטידה שלו. שום דבר לא היה מעורר תיאבון לאחרונה. הוא שיחק במזון שבצלחתו, מזיז אותו לכאן ולכאן כשנקישת פסנתר פלחה את הדממה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ושוב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מה לעזאזל...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו קפץ על רגליו, ממהר לקצה השני של הספרייה. בחלל קטן, ריק מספרים, ניצב פסנתר-כנף עתיק למראה. אל הפסנתר הסבה וויזלי, מצחה קמוט בריכוז, וניגנה את צלילי הפתיחה של "לאליזה" באצבע אחת. "וויזלי! מה לעזאזל נדמה לך שאת עושה?! לא, אל תעזי לזוז!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קריאת הבהלה החנוקה של ג'יני גרמה לו לסנן קללה משל עצמו. "הפסנתר הארור יכול להיות מכושף! לכל הרוחות, אל תזוזי ואל תזיזי את האצבעות שלך-" הוא שלף את שרביטו. "קלארו!" הוא ניסה את כל הקללות שהכיר לגילוי והסרת קסם אפל, ורק אחרי שכולן העלו חרס, הרשה לעצמו להירגע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני, לצד הפסנתר, נראתה מבוהלת מעט. זרועה, שקפאה מעל לוח המנענעים, נמשכה בזהירות, והיא הרימה את עיניה להביט בו. קולה היה זהיר כששאלה האם "זה הכל?" ונדמה היה כי היא חוששת לא מעצם השאלה, אלא מתגובתו של דראקו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הספרייה הזאת יכולה לרצוח אותך בארבעים דרכים שונות," בישר לה בקול קודר. "למעשה, הספרייה הזאת </span>
  <em>
    <span>תאהב </span>
  </em>
  <span>לרצוח אותך בארבעים דרכים שונות-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני יודעת. זה פשוט, אני לא חשבתי-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-ברור שלא חשבת!" שיסע אותה דראקו. המחשבה כי היא עד כדי כך חסרת אחריות הוציאה אותו מדעתו: "מי – בשם מרלין! – מתיישב ליד פסנתר בבית שורץ בוגארטים? יש קן של פיוניות ארסיות בטרקלין, ודיוקן של אישה צורחת במבואה! מה לעזאזל חשבת לעצמך כש-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני יודעת. אני מצטערת-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-</span>
  <em>
    <span>מצטערת</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" דראקו שיכל את ידיו כנגד חזהו. כשפתחה שוב את פיה הרימה אליו מבט זהיר, חרטה כנה משתקפת מתוכו. "לאדם הסביר קשה להתרגל לזה שהוא חי בתוך מלכודת," הסבירה בשקט. "גם אם המלכודת הזאת אמורה להגן עליו. או על הרכוש שלו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו השתתק. הייתה אמת כלשהי בדבריה. המחשבה גרמה לו להרגיש חשוף פתאום, כאילו לעגה לו באיזו דרך נשית נעלמת (הוא רצה לחשוק את לסתותיו, לומר לה שהיא ילדה קטנה ומטופשת ומה בכלל היא יודעת. ובכל זאת... היא העמידה את עצמה בסכנה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לבסוף, החליט שלא לומר דבר. הייתה זו וויזלי שהפרה את הדממה ביניהם. היא התיישרה בכיסא, לכדה את מבטו, וכשלא הראה התנגדות, שבה והניחה את אצבעותיה על הפסנתר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא חזרה על תווי הפתיחה של "לאליזה" בצליל רפה. "לונה לימדה אותי," אמרה בשקט, וכשחצי חיוך (וודאי געגוע לימים יפים יותר) הסתמן על שפתיה, לא נותר בו עוד כוח לכעוס עליה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>האלימות באוויר, מרומזת ככל שתהיה, נדמתה להעיר את הבית לחיים (דראקו השתדל שלא לנטור לו טינה, אך בנסיבות הקיימות לא היה זה פשוט כלל וכלל). הדלתות החליקו על ציריהן ללא רחש, מרצפות חדלו להמעיד עוברי אורח ומושבת הפיוניות הארסיות שהפכה לחלק קבוע מנופי ספריית הדמי, נעלמה בין לילה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אמנם, וויזלי עדיין הצליחה להיחבל יותר מן הממוצע, אך היא הייתה מגושמת כסייח שזה עתה נולד. דראקו נאנח, לגם את התה שלו והסתכל על ג'יני.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>השעה הייתה מאוחרת. וויזלי – שמרטפית לעת מצוא – ערסלה בחיקה את טדי לופין בן השנתיים. היא המתה בקול נמוך, חיוך נדיר מעקל את שפתיה, והשמיעה לילד קולות מטופשים. כמעט חרף רצונו, נוכח שהוא מחייך לתוך הספל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו מצא את השניים יושבים במטבח – אישה וילד. הוא שקל להתעלם כליל מנוכחותם ופשוט להמשיך הלאה, אך האש בתנור הפיקה חום נעים, המטבח היה (סוף סוף) ריק, ומבע שלו נח על תוויה של וויזלי. הוא לא יכול – לא רצה – לעצור בעד עצמו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מאז התמלא הבית, כמעט וחדל לפקוד את קומת הקרקע. הוא אכל את ארוחותיו בחטף והתעתק מקומה לקומה, מתעלם מקריאות הרוגז של דיירי גרימולד 12. הדבר לא מנע ממנו להחמיץ את הגעתם של דודה טונקס הזקנה, או אחיינו חצוי הדם ("Blut ist dicker als Wasser," ציטט אבא, "ובכל מקרה, אנחנו משגיחים על כל מה ששלנו").</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא חשב על לופין האב, עיניו עייפות וטרודות, מערסל את הילד בזרועותיו ונושא את עיניו לירח. שעות ספורות לאחר מכן נהרגו הוא ואשתו בקרב, והילד, עיניו הצבעוניות עצומות, הוסיף לנשום חרישית בעריסה שבטרקלין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו מיעט לחשוב עליו לאחר מכן. מדי פעם מצא את עצמו תוהה מה עתיד לעלות בגורלו; איזה גבר יגדל להיות (נמהר כאימו או מחושב כאביו?), ומי יהיו האנשים שיעמדו לצידו (פוטר, וודאי, וכל משפחת וויזלי הענפה – מולי וויזלי אפילו כישפה לו מחוג בשעון העץ שלה). האם יוותר מי שיזכור – או רק מי שינסה לשכוח – כי הילד הצנום הוא הנצר האחרון כמעט למשפחת בלק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתם דומים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הא?" דראקו מהר לנקות את גרונו ולהרצין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש לכם..." היא היססה מעט. "משהו בעיניים. גם לסיריוס היה את זה- אממ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הביט בה בספקנות. התינוק, שישב בחיקה כשהוא מוצץ את אצבעו, עטה את שיערה הג'ינג'י של וויזלי ואת תווי פניה הילדותיים. עיניו היו גדולות וחומות – בדיוק כמו שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הילד מטאמורפמאג," אמר לבסוף. "המטען הגנטי הקבוע שלו כמעט אפסי בגיל הזה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני חייכה בסבלנות. "רוצה להחזיק אותו בזמן שאני אכין לנו עוד תה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הרים את עיניו. הילד היה זעיר ובהה בדראקו בסקרנות. הוא משך בשיערה האדום של וויזלי, אחר ניסה ללעוס אותו (לא טעים במיוחד, הוא עיווה את פניו המנומשים ושיערו הבזיק בצהוב איום). ג'יני צחקה בטוב לב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה ייקח רק שתי שניות-" היא חייכה וקמה על רגליה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הנמיך את הספר בחוסר רצון. "אני לא חושב-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ברגע הבא מצא את עצמו אוחז בפעוט, בוהה בוויזלי שנשקה לקודקודו של טדי, קמה על רגליה ודילגה למזווה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הילד נענע את רגליו וצחק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו התכוון להשאיר אותו בדיוק באותה תנוחה (תלוי בין שמים וארץ בין כפות ידיו) בעת שהפעוט התפתל באי נוחות. דראקו הושיב אותו על ברכיו. שיערו של הילד דהה לבלונד פלטינה ועיניו התבהרו כשדראקו יישר את הספר וניסה לשוב ולקרוא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אחרי העמוד החמישי נוכח דראקו כי הילד נרדם. וויזלי, שניצבה בפתח המזווה, נעצה בהם מבט משועשע. "עכשיו אתם דומים באמת."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נאנח בשעשוע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם לא הוסיפו לשבת ביחד זמן רב. כניסתה הפתאומית של מכשפה מבוגרת, שיערה הלבן מגולגל במכבנות, שמה קץ לשיחתם. המכשפה – דראקו חשב שזיהה אותה מאחת החנויות בסמטת דיאגון – שפשפה את עיניה, מצמצה, נעצה בו מבט מקפיא, ואז הסתכלה על ג'יני בתערובת של חשדנות וחמלה. די היה בכך על מנת להבהיר לו כי הוא איננו רצוי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מאז הזכירה לו ג'יני את קיומו של הסטיינאווי הישן (ותודה לאל שאיש מבני בלק מעולם לא ניחן בנטיות מוזיקליות. הוא לא רצה לחשוב מה היה עולה בגורלה אם אחד מקרובי משפחתו היה מקדיש תשומת לב לפסנתר), החל דראקו לבלות שעות ארוכות בנגינה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא למד לנגן בילדותו: אמא הייתה פסנתרנית מחוננת ואבא החזיק בדעה שכל בן טובים "יודע לנגן בפסנתר, לדבר צרפתית, לצוד ולצייר" (לוציוס עצמו ידע לנגן שתי יצירות בדיוק, אותן השמיע לסירוגין כל אימת שהתבקש להוכיח כי הוא וירטואוז של ממש). אי לכך לא עמדה לדראקו כל ברירה כי אם לשבת ולתרגל אטיודים שוברי מפרקים ואצבעות ערב אחר ערב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בסופו של דבר, נטש דראקו את לימודי הפסנתר. בהוגוורטס היו די והותר דברים לעשות, ואמא... אמא מעולם לא יצאה מגדרה (הבנות בחדר המועדון התפעלו כמובן, ובגיל חמש-עשרה, הרבה אחרי שחדלה ללטף את ראשו ולומר לו שיפסיק להפריע, לא הייתה סיבה טובה מזו לשוב ולתרגל את עבודת האצבוע שלו. כאב הדחייה, לעומת זאת, לא קהה מעולם).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ובכן, הוא ניגן מעט מדי משך זמן ארוך מדי. האצבעות זכרו, לפעמים, אך דראקו היה רחוק מלהיות פסנתרן מוצלח, ו... הוא ניער מעליו את המחשבה (אמא, מחייכת חיוך מעורפל, מחשבותיה נודדות. דראקו בן התשע תהה מדוע איננה מאושרת).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא התיישב מול הפסנתר, מעלעל בערימות התווים שמצא (ליסט, ליסט. שופן... מנדלסון...). פאנסי נהגה לבקש שינגן למענה שירים של אחיות הגורל, ונוט – עוף מוזר שכמותו – התוודה על חיבה למוסיקה מוגלגית מתחילת המאה ה20. אשר אליו... בזמן המועט שהקציב לנושא, המשיך דראקו להיאבק ברומנטיקנים של המאה ה19 ובמחשבה שלעולם לא יהיה טוב דיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12 בסי מינור נפרש לפניו במניפות תווים שחורות, כמו קקפוניה אפלה ובלתי מובנת. הוא הניח את אצבעותיו על הקלידים, וניסה להעלות באוב את זיכרון המגע (את התנועה המתמשכת של אצבעותיו ופרקי ידיו על הפסנתר).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>באחוזת מאלפוי ניצב פאציולי F308, צליל הפטישים שלו מרחף לתוך דואומו מחופה שיש. אמא עצמה את עיניה, ריסים שחורים מרפרפים על לחיים לבנות, והתקמרה מעל הפסנתר כמו ערבה בוכייה (השופן שלה היה העצוב ביותר והיפה ביותר ו-)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>לעזאזל עם זה</span>
  </em>
  <span>. יד שמאל הייתה איטית מדי (תמיד היד הגרועה שלו), והקצב בימין לא היה עקבי. דראקו נעצר, נאנח, והתחיל שוב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא ניגן משך קרוב לעשרים דקות. צליליו העזים של הפסנתר נבלעו בשטיח הפרסי, בספרים על מדפי העץ. במערבולת הקסם הפראי שארבה ביסודות האבן ונדמתה למצוץ את החיים מדייריו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זבנג. זבנג, זבנג, זבנג. (לרגע, נדמה היה לו כי לא נותרה בו עוד רוח חיים; אם היו עינויים, והיו עינויים, הם הפליגו הרחק – לאנשים שהיו חופשיים להתענות בהם. לסבול ולחיות ולמות על פי בחירתם. הוא רצה לבעוט בפסנתר, אבל במקום מצא את עצמו מלטף את קלידי השנהב).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"בראבו!" מחיאות כפיים מהוססות הסיחו את דעתו. "בראבו, מאלפוי! זה היה ממש יפה!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"וויזלי...?" הו, מרלין. הוא לא רצה לראות אותה עכשיו – מחייכת חיוך זהיר ומסיטה קווצות שיער אדומות אל מאחורי אוזנה. "מה את עושה כאן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נרתעה מעט, אך מהרה ליטול את הצלחת שעד אותו רגע חמקה מעיניו. "שמרתי לך ארוחת ערב. זה היה תור התאומים לבשל- הם לא הגיעו, אז כמובן שהפילו את זה עלי-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>כמובן</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש תפוחי אדמה וקציצות-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>לא היה דבר פרט לתפוחי אדמה וקציצות</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"תשאירי את זה שם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הסיטואציה גרמה לו לחשוב על פאנסי (שומטת רגליים בחיקו של קראב ומכריזה בקול מתפנק שדראקו כל כך מוכשר, האם היא יכולה להעתיק ממנו את שיעורי הבית בכשפומטיקה). הוא לא רצה לחשוב עליהן באותו משפט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הכל בסדר?" ג'יני התיישבה על קצה הספסל. שפת הגוף שלה הייתה אצורה. כרגיל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>האם הכל בסדר? הוא השפיל מבט אל כפות ידיו. דראקו מאלפוי, נכדו של סיגנוס בלק, עובד בשירותו של אלבוס דמבלדור ומתכנן בית מטבחיים לצד ג'ינוורה וויזלי. שום דבר לא היה בסדר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה צריך לאכול. אתה נראה חיוור ו..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אמרתי. שאני. לא. רעב."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הייתה סבלנית ועדינה כמו פרח שזה עתה לבלב (דראקו יכול למעוך אותה באגרוף קפוץ). הוא צבט את גשר אפו. "וויזלי. ג'יני-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כן?" אצבעותיה, שעד אותו רגע מוללו את שולי חולצתה, רחפו על הספסל, ובתנועה חטופה, רפרפו מעל כף-ידו. היא בלעה את רוקה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>האוויר עמד מלכת. וויזלי וודאי לא התכוונה (היא הייתה של פוטר. היא הייתה בוגדת בדם, למען השם). אבל הנזק נעשה וגרונו של דראקו התכווץ. "אל תעשי את זה, ג'יני."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הרכינה את ראשה (סומק עז הציף את לחייה. הוא היה בטוח שאם יגע בה, ימצא אותה בוערת). "אני הולך לישון."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי משכה בכתפיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו ניסה להירדם. הוא קרא את הגל (פילוסופים גרמנים מעולם לא נכשלו להרדים אותו) ואז חלם חלום מוזר. בחלומו, הפכה וויזלי לעץ מעוקם באחד מציורי הטבע של פרידריך. כשבחדר מתחתיו חרקה המיטה נגד המרצפות, שרקה הרוח מעל התהום.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא התעורר בתחושת מצוקה עמוקה. השמש עדיין לא הפציעה, אך מחוץ לגרימולד 12 החלו דיירי הרחוב לפנות את המדרכות. דראקו שיכל את ידיו על חזהו והאזין לרחשי הבית. הטרייר המזדקן מצידו השני של הקיר נהם בשנתו, השמיע נביחה קצרה ואז השתתק, נרגע והחל לנחור בקצב אחיד עם בעליו – מכשף קשיש. בקומה מתחת, נרדם הזוג שחלק את המיטה (מנדי ברוקלהרסט, וברנש בשם "אד, הו, אד!"). בקומת הקרקע, סגר מישהו דלת.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הצליל הדהד בכל רחבי הבית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>זו יכלה להיות ג'יני (היא אספה את הגווילים בידיים רועדות, מסרבת להביט בו כשיצא מהחדר). הוא ניסה להיזכר כיצד נראתה מערכת היחסים שלו עם פאנסי, ונוכח שכלל אינו בטוח שאי פעם חיבבו זה את זו. פאנסי התרפקה עליו בחדר המועדון וליד שולחן סלית'רין; הם הלכו יחד למסיבות (דראקו הביא אותה לארוחת ערב בבית מאלפוי. לזה ציפו כולם), וכשגילו צד </span>
  <em>
    <span>גופני יותר </span>
  </em>
  <span>לקשר ביניהם... כבר לא נותרה סיבה לדבר. הוא תהה היכן היא כעת, מה היא חושבת עליו (שום דבר טוב, אם בכלל. היא רצתה לעשות טיול ב"יבשת", לראות טירות, לשתות שמפניה ולפגוש קוסמים צעירים ומבריקים. לדראקו לא היה מקום בתכניות שלה, וגם לה, מסתבר, לא היה מקום בשלו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ואולם... הוא ופאנסי הבינו זה את זה. פרקינסון האב החזיק בחברה בינלאומית לשיקויים פרמצבטיים ואירמה פרקינסון הייתה מכובדת כמעט כמו טקס אשכבה (העובדה שפנסי נחנה בחוש הומור הייתה, אם לומר את האמת, מפתיעה למדי). אבא סמך את ידו על השידוך, ובפעם היחידה שנשאלה לדעתה, אמרה אמא ביובש ש"לילדה יש פנים של פקינז מצויץ, אבל תמיד תוכל לסמוך עליה שתדע לייצג אותך בכבוד."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו לא היה בטוח אם התכוונה לשיחתה השנונה של פאנסי, או לבגדיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מחוץ לחלון החל הרקיע להתבהר. הוא נאנח. וויזלי לעולם לא תייצג אותו בכבוד בפני החברה הגבוהה של עולם הקסמים. המכשפות המאופקות, האריסטוקרטיות, שהשתופפו בפני אמא ויראו את שנינותה של פאנסי, יסתערו על ג'יני כמו להקת צבועים. היא לעולם לא תזכה באישורו של אבא. (לוציוס קרוב לוודאי יטפח על כתפו של דראקו, יחלוק קריצה אינטימית, וכשיבין שהוא רציני, יאיים למחוק אותו מהצוואה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני עצמה תהיה אומללה. ובודדה להחריד. הוויזלים לא יפגינו סבלנות גדולה יותר מזו של לוציוס. הם ידעו, כמובן, לספר על העוול שנעשה למשפחות הפרו-מוגלגיות, וכיצד הייתה זו האריסטוקרטיה הישנה שהצרה את צעדיהן (תחת הנהלתו של דמבלדור, קל היה להעלים פרק שלם של טרור פרו-מוגלגי משיעורי היסטוריית הקסם), אך צאצאיו של ספטמיאוס וויזלי לא היו טובים בהרבה מלוציוס מאלפוי.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נאנח. הוא דמיין את וויזלי - בודדה באחוזה הענקית - עיניה החומות חלולות ועורה חיוור כמו קלידי הפאציולי. שוב, נזכר בה מנגנת את אותו "לאליזה" מגומגם, מבטה מחפש אחר שלו (הוא נמנע במופגן מקשר עין ישיר, אך כשמבטיהם הצטלבו והיא חייכה, לא אמדה לו נחישותו להתעלם ממנה).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>קול מגירה נפתחת ונסגרת הסיח את תשומת לבו. רק וויזלי יכלה להשמיע רעש כה גדול בשעה כה מוקדמת. וודאי חלטה לעצמה ספל תה (בפעם הראשונה שפגש בה משכה ג'יני בכתפיה: "הבית שקט בבוקר... אני יכולה לקרוא." הוא דמיין אותה מאזנת על ברכיה ספר ישן, ספל תה מטביע עיגולי לחות על השולחן, ועיניה נוצצות בריכוז).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא החליט לקום מהמיטה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אחרי שסיים להתארגן, עשה את דרכו במורד המדרגות. המחשבה להתעתק על אדם ישן לא קסמה לו וגם צליל הפקיקה נשמע רועש במיוחד בשעה זו של הבוקר. לא הייתה כל סיבה להעיר את שאר הדיירים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו ציפה למצוא את ג'יני במושבה הקבוע (כיסא עתיק שוויזלי או אחד מאחיה סחבו מחדר השמש ומיקמו מול תנור העצים), וכמסתבר, לא טעה. דלת העץ הפתוחה חשפה את ג'יני יושבת מול התנור, עששית מונחת מאחוריה ומספקת מקור אור נוסף. היא הייתה מחופרת בתוך סוודר ענקי שנשא עליו את האות ב', ועיניה, חומות וכבויות, בהו באש הגוועת. ספל תה שעדיין העלה אדים נח בין כפות-ידיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו עמד על הסף ובלע את רוקו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא רצה לומר משהו; למשוך בסרט הבד שאסף את מחלפותיה ולהתיר להן לצנוח (בין אם מפני שהמראה הלם אותה, בין אם מפני שג'יני פזורת שיער התקשרה בדעתו לג'יני מפויסת). נדרשו לה שניות ארוכות להבחין בו, וגם כך, מסתבר, עלו מאמציו בתוהו. הספל נשמט מידיה ככלות הכל.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מאלפוי!" ג'יני קפצה ממקומה. "הבהלת אותי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מתחת לשולחן התפזרו שברי החרסינה בדוגמה כמו-גיאומטרית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>וויזלי, מבוהלת אך עניינית, טרקה את הספר ושלפה את שרביטה ("קסמי תיקון יעילים רק עד שלב מסוים," הדהד קולה של מקגונגל בראשו. "יש גבול למספר הפעמים שתוכלו לרמות את הטבע. החומר, ברמה הכי בסיסית, זוכר שהוא שבור").</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא התעלם מהדחף לגשת אליה. המחשבה לכשעצמה נדמתה מאיימת - יהיה עליו לדבר, להביט בעיניה, ודראקו לא ידע מה לומר (שום דבר מועיל, על כל פנים. "עבודה טובה" או: "תיקון מוצלח" נשמעו כה סרי טעם שדראקו החמיץ את פניו אפילו בינו לבין עצמו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא עמד לצעוד לתוך המטבח כשטפיפת רגליים במדרגות גרמה לו לשנות את דעתו. ג'יני, אוחזת בספל המתוקן, נעצה בו מבט ארוך. דראקו מצמץ. והתעתק למרתפים כשזיהה את שיעול הבוקר של מולי וויזלי, מנקה את הליחה מגרונה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>נקישה עמומה כנגד אחד ממדפי הספרייה הסיחה את תשומת לבו של דראקו. הוא הרים את מבטו (צלילי הפסנתר גוועו תחת אצבעותיו) ופגש בעיניה של וויזלי. היא הסמיקה, ועיניה צנחו אל השטיח הפרסי. "אמ, לא רציתי להבהיל אותך."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה בסדר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ידיה של וויזלי מוללו את שולי הסוודר שלה בעצבנות. "דמבלדור השאיר לך כמה דברים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עיניו של דראקו נחו על ערמת הקלפים שבזרועותיה. לא עלה בדעתו כי דמבלדור מודע לשיתוף הפעולה ביניהם. היה עליו לקחת זאת בחשבון. הזקן המטורף לא החמיץ דבר. דראקו קילל את עצמו בשקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הוא אמר משהו?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני טלטלה את ראשה. היא לא נראתה מעוניינת לקיים שיחה. "הוא מציע אתרים אפשריים בשביל ה-, אממ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מלכודת?" הציע דראקו ביובש. "בית מטבחיים? גיא הריגה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מבוך," השיבה ג'יני. אווירה של איפוק מריר, מהסוג שגרם לו לחשוב על נשים מבוגרות יותר, הקיפה אותה. כאילו נעצרה על מקומה בתוך הסוודר הנוראי וחדלה לנשום משך ימים רבים. (הוא רצה למשוך אותה אליו: לנשק אותה ולהצמיד אותה אל הקיר, אבל כשמצמץ אל האישה בדמיונו, התחלפו שפתיה הרכות של וויזלי בחיוך החתול של פאנסי. כאילו לא יכול להחזיק בה: רק לפתות אותה אליו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אי לכך כבש דראקו את חוסר הנוחות שלו (ואת הדחף לסדר את מכנסיו) והזמין את ג'יני לשבת. הוא לא הבחין כיצד או מדוע, אך גם הפעם, השמיעה וויזלי זעקה חנוקה ומעדה - </span>
  <em>
    <span>מרלין </span>
  </em>
  <span>- הישר אל בין זרועותיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לרגע, נדמה היה לו כי העולם עמד מלכת. מבטה של וויזלי, מבועתת לחלוטין, פגש בשלו. לחייה הוצפו בסומק עז של עלבון והיא נשכה את שפתיה בכוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נשם עמוקות. זרועותיו, שהושטו על מנת לבלום את נפילתה, היו כרוכות סביב אמותיה. היא הייתה רזה משחשב, וקטנה יותר (ויפה יותר, לחשש קול קטן בירכתי תודעתו). אי שם, מזווית העין, הבחין דראקו בגבעה קטנה שהתרוממה מתחת לשטיח הפרסי. הוא חשק את לסתותיו ורצפת הלווחים הסוררת מהרה להתיישר (דראקו יכול להישבע כי הוא שומע את המדף העליון רועד בצחקוק חרישי).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני- אמ-" קולה של ג'יני רעד במבוכה. "אני מצטערת. אני ממש מצטערת-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"זה בסדר." הוא אילץ את עצמו להרפות ממנה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אחר כך, אחרי שסיימו לעבור על התרשימים - ג'יני אמרה שהיא חייבת לעזוב ודראקו לא ידע איך לבקש ממנה שתישאר - חשב שמתחת לסוודר היא וודאי קודחת (ורצה לקבור את עצמו, ולקבור את עצמו בתוכה. איסלה הרימה גבה מתוך ראי הקריסטל). היה זה טירוף לשמו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דמבלדור, שמצא אותו בוהה בלהבות, התייחס לכל העניין בשלווה אופיינית. הוא כישף לעצמו כורסה, ישב בה, וכשנכשל למצוא את ג'יני, פנה לדראקו. "אני מניח שעברת על התרשימים?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הנהן קצרות. כמו תמיד, נדמה היה לו כי המכשף הקשיש מנסה לבחון אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ומה אמרה העלמה וויזלי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"שכדאי לנו להימנע מאזורים מיושבים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ממ-המ. דליפה של קסם אפל," הסכים דמבלדור. הוא שלף את הקופסה המוכרת מבין קפלי חלוקו והציע לדראקו סוכרייה בטעם לימון. באור הלהבות דמתה ידו המושחרת לגדם עץ שניצל משריפה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נד בראשו. ברגעים כאלה צפה הרפלקסיה קרוב מאוד לפני השטח: דמות הקש שגילם בפני המכשף הזקן נדמתה מנותקת מתמיד מאוסף החיוויים והפרשנויות שרצו בראשו. עכשיו יותר מאי פעם, נקרה בו התשוקה לפרוש את הקלפים על השולחן, להתרווח בכורסתו ולתבוע מדמבלדור שיגיע לעיקר ויפסיק - וסליחה על הצרפתית - לזיין בשכל. אך דמבלדור היה עתיק כמו הזמן והתרגל (</span>
  <em>
    <span>אהב</span>
  </em>
  <span>, בשם מרלין) לעשות דברים על פי דרכו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היה זה בזבוז זמן משווע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו התעורר ליום חדש של טרדות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הבשורה על נשק חדש בשימוש אדון האופל הביאה להכרזה על ישיבת חירום. דראקו, ספון בחדרו הזעיר, סקר את המבואה בעד ראי קסום. חברי מסדר - חלקם בברדסים כהים שנועדו להסתיר את זהותם - טפטפו לתוך הבית מאז שעות הצהריים המאוחרות. גרימולד 12 - שהיה דחוס וצפוף בלאו-הכי - נדמה לרחוש ככוורת דבורים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>נחוש בדעתו שלא להיראות, התעתק דראקו ישירות לספרייה. ג'יני – נאמנה כתמיד – שמרה עבורו מזון (היא הניחה את הצלחת על שולחן הטואלט, מוקפת בלחש דוחה מזיקים), ודראקו אכל בלב כבד את מחית תפוחי האדמה המתקררת. הוא קיווה, כנגד כל הסיכויים, שאולי תואיל להופיע, אך הסיכוי לכך היה קטן וג'יני נראתה מרוחקת יותר מיום ליום.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לבסוף היה עליו להודות בתבוסה. השעה הייתה כבר תשע וחצי, די והותר זמן ל"שלום-שלום" ושאר שיחות חולין. כך או אחרת, לא יתכן שיחמיץ מידע חשוב בגלל שהתקשה לשלוט ברגשותיו. זועף, התעתק דראקו לקומת הקרקע.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>משתתפים אחרונים חמקו בעד דלת הכניסה, ודראקו, פניו מוצלים תחת ברדס גלימתו, התגנב לטרקלין ביחד עמם. בפנים עמד דמבלדור באמצע נאום הפתיחה הפחות-או-יותר קבוע שלו ("עלינו לעמוד מאוחדים", "אל לנו להתייאש" ו-"תודה למולי וג'יני על הכיבוד הנפלא, קרמבו?"). דראקו כישף לעצמו כיסא, שלף את חומר הקריאה שלו והשתדל להיראות קשוב במידת האפשר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אחרי דמבלדור קם שאקלבולט, ובעקבותיו המכשפה הסמוקה-תמיד שניהלה את חשבונות המסדר. דראקו ניצל את ההזדמנות על מנת לחפש את וויזלי בין המשתתפים. לרווחתו, מצא את ג'יני ישובה בקהל של ראשים אדומים, פולה גושי מוך מתוך הסוודר שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו ניסה ללכוד את מבטה, וכמעט הצליח, שעה שאחד התאומים גרם לה לקפוץ בפחד. לשמחתו, מיהר ביל וויזלי לחבוט בתאום הסורר. דראקו חייך בסיפוק.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בינתיים, סיימה הסטיה ג'ונס את נאומה הקצר. את מקומה נטל לי ג'ורדן. דראקו הרים גבה. פרט להיותו אחראי על השידורים המחתרתיים, היה ג'ורדן לא יותר מפיון חסר חשיבות. הגריפינדורים אהבו אותו (ומרלין יודע כי המסדר מסר יותר מדי תפקידי מפתח לבני-עשרה מחוצ'קנים), אך לא היה בזה כדי להסביר את נוכחותו של הברנש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו העיף מבט אחרון בג'יני והפנה את תשומת לבו לג'ורדן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה." הגריפינדורי נע באי-נוחות על מקומו. "כמו שחלק ממכם כבר יודעים, נתקלנו בבעיה די חמורה בשידורי הרדיו-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רחש נמוך של הסכמה נשמע מפאתי החדר והושתק תוך שניות ספורות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'ורדן נשם עמוקות. "מסתבר שאוכלי המוות מצאו דרך לעלות על התדר שלנו, ו-אמ- בשבוע שבין החמש-עשרה לעשרים-ואחת הם פשוט שידרו קללות אימפריוס לחלקים שונים של אנגליה. אני לא יודע כמה פה קוראים עיתונים מוגלגים, אבל בדיוק באותו זמן הייתה עליה בפשיעה בכל האזורים שקולטים אותנו. אז אני והתאומים חיברנו אחד ועוד אחד..." הוא משך בכתפיו, מעיף מבט מהוסס בדמבלדור, כממתין לאישור.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דמבלדור הנהן בשלווה. "וכיצד טפלתם בבעיה?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן..." ג'ורדן נראה חסר-אונים. "השידורים הופסקו בינתיים. עשינו כמה ניסיונות לעבור תדר- בכל פעם שהחלפנו תדר FM הם עלו עלינו. בפעם השנייה ניסינו לראות אם אנחנו יכולים לשדר בAM, אבל אנחנו לא ערוכים כמו שצריך. אין רוחב פס ואלה דברים שקשה לכשף..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-איך לעזאזל הם הכניסו את האימפריוס לתוך השידור?" נשמע קולו של אחד הקוסמים שישבו ליד האח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'ורדן נע על מקומו באי נוחות. "אין לנו מושג, אבל הם פרצו את ההגנות של התדר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בפינת החדר הניחה גריינג'ר את ספל התה שלה על השולחן. "אני מניחה שנזדקק לפרופסור פליטיק בכל מה שקשור לאימפריוס. לפי דעתי הם הנדסו את הלחש, ואולי גם את התדר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש לכם תרשים של הכשפומטיקה?" דראקו זיהה את הקול. הייתה זו פרופסור וקטור.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בקדמת השולחן הנהן לי ושלף מכיסו מספר גווילים. "הרמיוני הציעה שנכין. יש כמה עותקים... התאומים קראו את זה. אבל אנחנו לא מבינים מספיק." הוא הושיט את הערימה לוקטור, שבתורה העבירה עותק להרמיוני ולסנייפ. ביל וויזלי נדמה להחזיק בעותק משלו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני לכסנה אליו מבט. היא בלעה את רוקה, כאילו רצתה לפתוח את פיה ולומר משהו. כמסתבר, לא היה בכך צורך. גוויל נוסף, אחרון, ריחף את דרכו אל דראקו. </span>
  <em>
    <span>דמבלדור</span>
  </em>
  <span>. כמובן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מלמול חרישי עבר בקהל. דראקו התעלם מהלחשושים והתרכז בלחש. מעניין. מאוד מעניין.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כשפומטיקה במסווה של מתמטיקה מוגלגית. לא היה זה פלא כמובן: ג'ורדן היה יליד מוגלגים, והציוד עצמו תוקן פעמים רבות. פליטיק עשה את מיטב המאמצים להגן על הגל, והתדר המוגלגי חמק בשקט תחת הרדאר של אוכלי המוות. אך לא עוד.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>פרופסור וקטור, בצידו השני של השולחן, הרחיקה את משקפיה בחוסר שביעות רצון.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן?" ג'ורדן נשא עיניים אל גריינג'ר בתקווה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הניחה את הקלף באנחה. "אין לי מושג, למעשה. פרופסור?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ובכן..." היא קימטה את מצחה. "אם תוכלי להושיט לי קלף ועט נוצה-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נאנח והשליך את הקלף את השולחן. "אין צורך. אתם חושבים כמו מוגלגים. פשוט תחליפו את המשתנים ותרמו את הכשפומטיקה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ההלם הכללי היה צפוי, וגם הלחישות והקללות הארסיות. הוא שמע קול נמוך, מדבר על "הבוגד מאלפוי", וחריקת כיסא, משמאלו, של מכשפה שמיהרה להתרחק ולתפוס מקום אחר. דראקו חשק את לסתותיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>פרופסור וקטור, שישבה כמעט בצידו השני של החדר, נראתה כמי שנקרעת בין הפתעה לכאב. עיניה הכחולות צפו בו בעד משקפי כסף דקיקים, והיא הניחה את עט הנוצה בדממה. ובכן, דראקו לא היה מופתע. הוא היה התלמיד החביב עליה, ושניהם ידעו זאת. לא רק מפני שלראשונה מזה עידנים זכתה הפרופסור דיון אינטלקטואלי אודות תורת המספרים עם אדם שאינו אלבוס דמבלדור, אלא מפני שלמרבה הפלא היה זה תלמיד (גריינג'ר התפלצה כשהביס אותה בבחירות המוקדמות לחידון הכשפומטיקה. מקגונגל נראתה מאוכזבת קמעה; סנייפ התרשם. וקטור ניפחה את חזה בגאווה וטפחה על כתפו).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא לא נראתה גאה עכשיו. אצבעותיה הדקיקות היו משוכלות לצריח, ומבטה, שפעם היה מאיר וחם, נסוג אל מאחורי עדשות משקפיה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו לקח נשימה עמוקה וזימן את העט שנח על השולחן. "הנה, אם ננסה לעשות משהו כזה-" הוא מחק את המשתנים, וכתב משפט חדש תחתיהם. "-אתם יכולים להשתמש ברוּנת הסוואה כדי לגרום ללחש לקבל את המשתנים החלופיים ולבטל את האימפריוס במקביל. אני מניח שתצטרכו להיפטר מרוב הציוד המוגלגי בכל מקרה. הוא פשוט לא יעיל."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הציוד הזה היה יעיל משך כל החצי שנה האחרונה," התפרץ ג'ורדן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו הרים גבה. "ובכן, כרגע הוא חסר תועלת, ממש כמו הדיון הזה. אם גריינג'ר ופרופסור וקטור רוצות לפרק את התדר לגורמים ולהרכיב אותו מחדש רק כדי שתוכל להמשיך לשחק בצעצועים מוגלגים הן יותר ממוזמנות, אני באופן אישי חושב שאתה מבזבז את זמנן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ואני חושב שאתה מבזבז את הזמן של כולנו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מר ג'ורדן-" דמבלדור ניקה את גרונו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לא!" מחה ג'ורדן. "מישהו צריך להגיד את זה. מה הסלית'ריני המטונף הזה עושה כאן בכלל?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>המהום כללי של הסכמה נשמע מכיוון המתאספים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מר מאלפוי מסייע לנו לשמר את שידורי הרדיו של המסדר," השיב דמבלדור בקור רוח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מר מאלפוי יכול ללכת לעזאזל." היה זה פרד או ג'ורג' וויזלי. דראקו העיף מבט בג'יני שישבה לצידם ונראתה מכווצת ואומללה. עיניה החומות היו מושפלות והיא שחקה בציפורניה בדחיפות לא אופיינית. דראקו קפץ את אגרופיו והכין את עצמו למתקפה. ואכן, זו לא אחרה לבוא.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>קללות, קולות מהוסים (טריקת דלת. צמד קוסמים התווכחו בצעקות רמות מחוץ לאולם ודראקו הצטער לרגע על כך שנפטר ממרת בלק). בצידו השני של החדר ניסה דמבלדור להרגיע את ההמולה ביד בוטחת, וג'יני נראתה אומללה מתמיד. היא תלתה בו עיניים חומות, ואז בלעה את רוקה בעצב ("מרלין, ג'ורג'," שמע אותה מנסה להסות את אחיה, אולם הושתקה בגסות על ידי התאום השני).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נשם עמוקות ותפס בשרביטו, רק ליתר ביטחון. הוא מעולם לא הרגיש מבודד יותר. או בודד יותר. הוא צריך היה לשתוק. לברוח. לפנות לזקן המשוגע כשעוד היה לו זמן לשאת ולתת, לא להתחנן למקלט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>פוטר קטע את הויכוח בלחש סונורוס. "חברים, אני יודע שכולנו.. נסערים, אבל-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>המסדר השתתק, פוטר נאנח עמוקות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נראה כמי שנאבק בדחף להסיר את משקפיו ולנגב את הזכוכית בשולי גלימתו. "-אני בטוח שלמאל- ל</span>
  <em>
    <span>דראקו</span>
  </em>
  <span>, יש כוונות טובות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כוונות, טובות, בטח." הדובר היה מכשף מקריח בשנות הארבעים לחייו. דראקו לא זיהה אותו. "אני מתערב שגם לאבא שלו היו כוונות טובות כשהוא רצח מוגלגים תחת אימפריו. וכולם יודעים שהדודה שלו היא הזונה של אתם-יודעים-מי. אני מתערב שהיא הביאה גם את אחותה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו קפץ מכיסאו בזעם. ברגע הבא, מצא את עצמו מרותק אל הקיר, צופה בגבר השני שחרחר תחת קללת חנק ונכשל להתחמק מאגרוף מכוון היטב. מישהו חטף את שרביטו, ופוטר תבע להרגיע מיד את הרוחות. מעטים הקשיבו לו. מעל ההמולה, שמע דראקו את קריאתה החנוקה של ג'יני ועצם את עיניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עשרים דקות לאחר מכן הפרה נקישה רכה את הדממה. מאחורי מדף ספרים, על הרצפה, לכסן דראקו את מבטו לכיוון הדלת. בפתח הספרייה, באותו סוודר אדום ומסמורטט, עמדה ג'יני ונשכה את שפתיה. היא סרקה את החדר בדאגה, וידיה התהדקו בחוזקה סביב ערכת העזרה הראשונה שסחבה מהמטבח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נעץ את מבטו במדף הנגדי. ג'יני וויזלי הייתה, קרוב לוודאי, האדם האחרון שרצה לפגוש כרגע.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>מאחוריו החליקו דלתות הספרייה על ציריהן וטפיפות רגליים קטנות נבלעו בסיבי השטיח הפרסי. הוא הכין את עצמו לבאות.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>עד אותו רגע התנחם דראקו באפלוליות הספרייה, חבוי מאור וממבטים. הם חטפו את השרביט שלו, מרלין, הדפו אותו נגד הקיר, וכשהכל נגמר (השקט שהדהד בחדר מעולם לא היה רועם יותר), נדמו הדמעות המרוסנות בעיניה של ג'יני כמכה אחרונה מתחת לחגורה. לפתע, נראה כאב האגרופים עמום ומרוחק. הוא ניער מעליו את גריינג'ר, שהחזירה לו את שרביטו (ואת פוטר, האידיוט המחורבן, שגמגם בהתנצלות), והתעתק, ללא אומר ודברים, לספריה. עוד דממה. איסלה, פניה חיוורים מתמיד לאור הנרות, נראתה כמו צל כסוף של כאב.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"דראקו?" - המחשבה על התמודדות עם וויזלי, אפילו רק הד קולה החיוור, דמתה לזוג ידיים קפואות שהתהדקו סביב גרונו. הוא לא רצה לראות אותה. או אף אחד אחר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא נראתה מהוססת (קטנה ושברירית כמו בובה בידיים לא זהירות). היא עמדה באותה נקודה רגע ארוך, מחפשת אחר ניצוץ של אישור, כאילו ניסתה לקרוא את רגשותיו ולהכין את עצמה לבאות (הוא פחד להביט שוב בעיניה ולהיווכח שהיא מרחמת עליו, פחד שברגע בו ירים את עיניו, ייתן לגלי התסכול לפרוץ החוצה; יאמר לה ללכת לעזאזל, או גרוע מזה). בסופו של דבר, נשכה וויזלי את שפתיה וכרעה על השטיח.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נשם עמוקות, מנסה להסתיר את הזעם והעלבון שגעשו בתוכו. וויזלי, כך נראה, לא התכוונה להישמע לו. מרלין. היא פשוט... לא ידעה מתי להפסיק. דראקו צבט את גשר אפו, מסרב להביט בג'יני שנעצרה על מקומה וניסתה ללכוד את עיניו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"הם לא היו צריכים להגיד את זה," אמרה בשקט.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>גוש הטינה נתקע עמוק יותר בגרונו. כשניסתה להושיט את ידה כדי לחטא את פניו, נסוג דראקו לאחור ותפס את ידה באוויר. מבטיהם נפגשו. נשימה חדה, מהסוג שבדרך כלל העיד על כך שהבהיל אותה, גרמה לו להבין כי לא עקבה אחרי תנועותיו. הוא מצמץ ושחרר את ידה בעדינות. עיניו צנחו לדוגמת השטיח, והוא הניח לה לחטא בדממה את החתך.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>זו לא הייתה אשמתה</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הדקות חלפו בדממה מעיקה. האש שבאח החלה לגווע, אולם די היה בקרבתה של ג'יני על מנת לחמם אותו. אצבעותיה רפרפו על פניו ומדי פעם, כשרכנה לפנים, רחף תלתל סורר ונגע במצחו. לפתע, הרגיש דראקו כאילו לא נותר עוד חמצן בחדר. ג'יני מחתה את הדם הקרוש מפניו, ולדראקו לא היה האומץ לומר לה כי הוא מעוניין שתניח לו. כי איננו זקוק לעזרתה, וודאי שלא לרחמים שלה.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את לא צריכה להיות כאן," אמר בקול אטום.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני לא השיבה. פוטר והוויזלים ודאי חיפשו אחריה, חשב ברוגז. תהו היכן היא נמצאת. דראקו ניסה ללכוד את עיניה, לומר לה שעליה לעזוב, אך היא רק ישרה את סנטרו והטילה על הפצע קסם ריפוי. "זהו." היא התיישבה על השטיח ואספה את ברכיה אל גופה. לרגע אחד, נראתה לו קטנה ושקטה מתמיד. הוא חיכה שתעזוב, אך ג'יני המשיכה לשבת משך זמן רב, כאילו חיכתה למשהו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני כאן כי אני רוצה להיות כאן," אמרה לבסוף.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>דראקו נאנח.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>היא לעולם לא תהיה מאושרת</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ריחפה המחשבה במוחו. הוא רצה לפתוח את פיו ולהסביר, לומר לה כי אירועי השעה האחרונה עתידים לחזור על עצמם. שחרף רצנו, הוא אינו יכול לחזור לשנה השישית ולשנות את העבר, שלא הייתה דוגמה טובה מזו להראות לה ש-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-אני </span>
  <em>
    <span>רוצה </span>
  </em>
  <span>להיות כאן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סבלנות והיסוס התערבבו במבטה, והיא הושיט את ידה ליטול את שלו. לרגע אחד, רצה דראקו לעצום את עיניו, להשעין את ראשו כנגד הקיר ופשוט לשתוק, אולם... המגע היה מוכר. הוא נזכר בידה שרפרפה מעל שלו לפני שבועות אחדים. בג'יני, ששכתבה משוואות כשפומטיות וחייכה אל טדי לופין. נזכר בסומק שהציף את לחייה כל אימת שנגעה בזרועו...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא הנהן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אחיזתה של ג'יני התהדקה סביב ידו (רכה, לא מאיימת) והיא הרימה אליו את עיניה. אפה הבריש בעדינות את אפו, וכשמבטיהם הצטלבו, העז להרים את ידו ולעטוף את אצבעותיה. רגע לאחר מכן, הברישו שפתיה את שפתיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הרגע היה קצרצר והמגע קליל כנוצה. כמעט בלתי-מורגש.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ג'יני השמיעה קול זעיר, נשימתה רפרפה על שפתיו ונדמה היה לו כי היא עומדת לסגת (מקרוב, יכול דראקו לראות את הנמשים הפזורים על אפה ולחייה). הייתה זו הבחירה שלו. דראקו נשם עמוקות. הוא לא היה בטוח האם היא מופתעת כשרכן לעברה וכיסה את פיה בפיו: אך עיניה נעצמו, והיא הטתה את ראשה לתוך כף-ידו. הוא הושיט את זרועו, אצבעותיו מגששות בשיערה (היא אספה אותו שוב), וכשהצליח לפזר אותו, קבר בו את שתי ידיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>מאוחר יותר, עלה בדעתו כי לא היה לו מושג עד כמה היא קפוצה: כמה מתח אצור בשרירים של גבה וכתפיה. באותו רגע, לעומת זאת, הדבר היחיד שהבחין בו היו הקימורים הרכים של גופה והאש בשערותיה.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>הקונספט של ספריית הדמי הושאל מ"ואז קרה דבר מה שסוורוס סנייפ לא יכול לדמיין" של מיס בלאקווה 12</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>